religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Onzevader
thumb|right|Het Onzevader op een bord in de OLV-ten-Vijver-Abdij. Het Onzevader of Paternoster is een christelijk gebed gericht aan God. De Woordenlijst van de Nederlandse taal vermeldt 'Onzevader' als officiële spelling maar in de katholieke en protestantse traditie is Onze Vader meer gebruikelijk. Het wordt ook het Gebed des Heren genoemd en is een van de bekendste gebeden in de kerk. In het Onzevader, zoals gebruikt door de protestanten, komen alle drie de onderdelen van een gebed terug, in de katholieke versie alleen de eerste twee: * Dankgebed: Uw naam worde geheiligd, Uw koninkrijk kome, Uw wil geschiede, op aarde zoals in de hemel. * Smeekgebed (litanie): Geef ons heden ons dagelijks brood. En vergeef ons onze schulden zoals ook wij onze schuldenaars vergeven. En leid ons niet in verzoeking, maar verlos ons van de boze. * Belijdend gebed: Want van U is het koninkrijk en de kracht en de heerlijkheid in eeuwigheid. De slotwoorden Want van U is het koninkrijk en de kracht en de heerlijkheid in eeuwigheid ontbreken in de oudste handschriften van het evangelie van Mattheus. In de katholieke misviering volgens de Novus Ordo Missae sluit de priester het gebed af met het embolisme: :Libera nos, quaesumus, Domine, ab omnibus malis, :da propitius pacem in diebus nostris, :ut, ope misericordiae tuae adiuti :et a peccato simus semper liberi :et ab omni perturbatione securi :exspectantes beatam spem :et adventum Salvatoris nostri Iesu Christi. ::Verlos ons, Heer, van alle kwaad, ::geef vrede in onze dagen, ::dat wij gesteund door Uw barmhartigheid, ::vrij mogen zijn van zonde, ::en beveiligd tegen alle onrust. ::Hoopvol wachtend ::op de komst van Jezus, Messias, Uw Zoon., waarna de gelovigen antwoorden met: :Quia tuum est regnum, :et potestas, et gloria :in saecula. ::Want van U is het koninkrijk ::en de kracht en de heerlijkheid ::in eeuwigheid. Amen. Volgens het evangelie heeft Jezus Christus het zelf aan zijn volgelingen geleerd. In de Bijbel is het gebed te vinden in Matteüs 6:9-13 en - een iets kortere versie - in Lucas 11:2-4. Sommige handschriften van Lucas zijn wat langer, kennelijk uitgebreid aan de hand van Mattheus (zie de voetnoot in de NBV). De hieronder staande weergaven gaan uit van de langere versie. De oudste teksten van het Onzevader die zijn overgeleverd, zijn in het Koinè-Grieks. In het Nederlandse taalgebied zijn per religieuze stroming andere vertalingen gebruikelijk, zo zijn er verschillende Protestantse vertalingen. Katholieken in Nederland gebruiken een andere vertaling dan Katholieken in Vlaanderen. Volgens rabbijn Aron Mendes Chumaceiro ("Verdediging is geen aanval" pag. 121-122) valt uit de inhoud de Joodse oorsprong van het Onze Vader op te maken. Het eerste vers is gedeeltelijk Jesaja 63:15-16; Ezeciel 36:23 en 38:23, het tweede vers Obadja 1:21 en 1 Samuel 3:18, het derde vers uit Spreuken 30:8, het vierde vers uit Sirach 28:2. Het vers "en leid ons niet in verzoeking" staat niet in het Oude Testament, want "het denkbeeld, dat God een mens in verzoeking brengt, druist tegen de volmaakte rechtvaardigheid en liefde van God in", aldus Chumaceiro. "Verlos ons van den boze" komt uit Psalm 119:133. Het slot is woordelijk uit 1 Kronieken 29:11. Teksten : : : : : : : : : : : | Transliteratie van het Grieks :Pater imōn, o en dhis uranis :aghiasthitō to onoma sou; :elthitō i vasileia sou; :elthetō to thelima sou :ōs en uranō, ke epi tēs ghēs. :Ton arton imōn ton epiousion dhos imin simeron; :ke aphes imin ta ophilimata imōn, :ōs ke imis aphiemen tis opheiletes imōn; :ke mi isenenghis hēmas eis peirasmon, :alla rhusai imas is parasmon. :sou estin i vasileia, ke i dhynamis, ke i dhoxa is tus eonas. :Amēn. }} Andere vertalingen Externe link * Het Onzevader in 1442 talen en dialecten. Categorie:Christelijk gebed Categorie:Rooms-katholieke sacramenten en gebruiken Categorie:Rooms-katholiek gebed af:Onse Vader als:Vaterunser an:Painuestro ang:Fæder ūre ar:الصلاة الربيّة arc:ܨܠܘܬܐ ܡܪܢܝܬܐ az:Atamız bar:Vadda unsa bat-smg:Tievė Mūsa be-x-old:Ойча наш bg:Отче наш br:Pater noster bs:Oče naš ca:Parenostre cbk-zam:Padre nuestro ceb:Amahan Namo chr:ᎣᎩᏙᏓ ᎦᎸᎳᏗ ᎮᎯ co:Patre nostru cs:Otčenáš csb:Òjcze Nasz cu:О́тьчє на́шь cy:Gweddi'r Arglwydd da:Fader vor de:Vaterunser diq:Piyê Ma dsb:Wóścenas el:Κυριακή προσευχή eml:Pader noster en:Lord's Prayer eo:Patro nia es:Padre nuestro et:Meieisapalve eu:Gure Aita fa:دعای ربانی fi:Isä meidän fiu-vro:Mi Esä fj:Na Masu fo:Faðir vár fr:Notre Père frp:Noutron Pâre fur:Pari Nestri ga:Ár nAthair gd:Ùrnaigh an Tighearna gl:Noso Pai gn:Oreru got:�������� ���������� gv:Padjer y Çhiarn haw:Pule Alaka‘i A Ka Haku he:תפילת האדון hif:Lord's Prayer hr:Oče naš hsb:Wótčenaš hu:Miatyánk hy:Հայր Մեր ia:Patrenostre id:Doa Bapa Kami io:Patro nia is:Faðir vor it:Padre Nostro ja:主の祈り jv:Kanjeng Rama ka:მამაო ჩვენო kl:Ataatarpooq ko:주님의 기도 ksh:Vatter unser ku:Bavê me kv:Батьӧй миян kw:Pader la:Pater noster lb:Eise Papp li:Oze vader lij:Poae nostro lmo:Pader Noster ln:Tatá wa Bísó lt:Tėve mūsų lv:Tēvreize mi:Inoi a te Ariki mk:Оче наш ml:കർത്തൃപ്രാർത്ഥന ms:Doa Bapa Kami my:Lord's Prayer nah:Totahtziné nap:Pate nuoste nds:Vadderunser nds-nl:Onzevaoder nn:Fader vår no:Fader vår oc:Paire nòstre pag:Ama Mi pdc:Unser Fadder pl:Ojcze nasz pnt:Πάτερ Ημών pt:Pai Nosso qu:Yayayku rm:Babnoss rmy:Amaro Dad ro:Tatăl Nostru roa-rup:Tatã-a nostru roa-tara:Paternostre ru:Отче наш sc:Babbu nostru scn:Patri nostru sco:Laird's Prayer sh:Oče naš simple:Lord's Prayer sk:Otčenáš sl:Oče naš sm:Tatalo o le Ali'i sq:Ati ynë sr:Оче наш ss:Babe wetfu st:Lord's Prayer su:Nun Ama di Sawarga sv:Herrens bön sw:Baba yetu szl:Uojczynasz ta:கிறித்து கற்பித்த செபம் th:การภาวนาของศาสนาคริสต์ tl:Ama Namin tr:Pederimiz ts:Tata wa hina tum:The Lord's Pray uk:Отче наш vec:Pare nostro vi:Kinh Lạy Cha vls:Uze Vader vo:Pleked Söla wa:Påter zh:主禱文 zh-min-nan:Chú ê Kî-tó-bûn